Field
The described technology generally relates to a light emitting element display device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a plurality of pixels provided in an area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. Types of display devices include, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), light emitting element display devices, electrophoretic displays, and the like.